Of a Nobody
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Number One wants Roxas to go on a “secret mission.” Roxas complies. Axel tags along and things get a bit tense between the two. PWP. Not very fluffy, not entertaining I don’t think…, and uh…yeah, that’s it. Please enjoy!


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is just a quick one-shot I wrote for the holiday season! Not that it has anything to do with Thanksgiving…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning:** Random writing that really doesn't have to do with anything. It has a wee-bitty-bit of shounen-ai in it but besides that, nothing you should have to worry about.

**Summary:** Number One wants Roxas to go on a "secret mission." Roxas complies. Axel tags along and things get a bit tense between the two. PWP. Not very fluffy, not entertaining (I don't think…), and uh…yeah, that's it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Of A Nobody**

Roxas sauntered down the corridors of the Organization's HQ, scowling at anything and everything that crossed his field of view. He had just finished having a heart-to-heart (which really doesn't work seeing as how nobodies supposedly don't _have_ hearts…) with the Organization's Leader, Number One. He had said that Roxas was to go on a mission in the "real" world.

Normally, Roxas didn't have a problem with going on missions or going to the "real" world. This time, however, Leader had told him that he was to never return from this mission. Basically, he was being fired. Yeah, being fired from the very organization that would be incomplete without him. Heh. Makes sense.

That was so like Leader, doing something like this. He never did things like "normal" people; instead of storming out of his office and embarrassing Roxas in front of everyone at the breakfast table by saying, "YOUR ASS IS FIRED! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" or sending a fruit basket to his room with a card that said, "I'm sorry but your assistance is no longer required. It was great while it lasted. Thanks for working with us!", he had sent _Xigbar _(of _all_ nobodies!) to his room earlier that morning. Xigbar hated Roxas and Roxas hated Xigbar. They had somewhat of a mutual understanding. And that's why, when Xigbar rapped oh-so-cheerily on his door that morning and- with all the smugness he could muster- told him, "Hey Brat. One wants to speak with you in his office about something important. Now.", then flashed him a wicked grin and walked down the hall with too much of a spring in his step, Roxas was disturbed. He knew something was up if Xigbar was so pleased by it.

Anyway, one thing lead to another and the next thing Roxas knew, he was trying to hold himself back from beating the shit out of his superior.

"Spout some philosophical bullshit to me, will you?" Roxas grumbled. "_'I'm the Momma pig, **Roxy**, and you're the runt.' 'You're always sucking at my teats and taking all of the nutritious milk for yourself, never sharing or allowing any of the other piglets have some, **Roxas.**' 'They say that you're supposed to do what's best for the family, **Roxas.**' 'You do understand what that means, correct, **Roxas**?' 'No, I don't, Sir.' 'Momma's gotta get rid of her little runt, **Roxas.**'_"Roxas mimicked One's speech, grounding out his own name at a higher volume than he did the other words. It was during his talking-to-himself-rant that Axel exited his room, watching the boy with a baffled expression as he turned the corner.

He sighed and shook his red mane, making sure his door was shut well and locked before chasing after the blonde boy.

"Roxas!"

Roxas glared over his shoulder at the approaching redhead. "Hn." He grunted.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Deciding he didn't want to be around the other nobody any longer than he already had, Roxas faced forward and began trudging through the halls again. Axel followed him.

"Stop following me, Axel."

"No."

Roxas scowled harder. Not only did he have to walk out of the HQ- never to return!- but he had to walk out while his best friend watched him! There was no doubt that Axel would question him on where he was going. What was he to say when he did? That he was fired from the Organization because he was sucking too much milk out of Leader's teats? I don't think so, my good Sir.

"Axel, go back to your room. Now."

"Whoa whoa whoa…what did you say to me?"

"I said, 'Go back to your room.'"

Axel scoffed. "Are _you _telling _me_ to go to _my room_?! Who do you think you are? My _mother_?"

Roxas chuckled. "No, but apparently Leader does. Oh, by the way, you'll be getting your fair share of Leader's teat milk since I'll be gone, Axel. I'm sure you're pleased to hear this."

Axel had to stop. Teat milk? Leader thinks he's his mother? "Wait…what?!" His voice cracked like that of a prepubescent boy's. His emerald eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging. He had a very disgruntled look going for him and when Roxas turned around to repeat what he said once again (was Axel deaf?), a smile broke out onto his face. Sighing at his friend's horrified look, Roxas faced forward and continued on his way to the portal room. He had gone not more than two steps before Axel was throwing his arm around his shoulder and poking at his cheek with a gloved hand. "What the hell did you mean by that Roxas?"

"I meant exactly what I said."

"But…"

"But?"

Axel grinned. "Nothing. I suppose you're just being the usual smartass you are."

"Yeah." Roxas smirked, holding out his right hand. They were walking towards the closed door of the portal room when said door slid open, slamming itself into the wall it was wedge into. Axel eyed the door, then the now frowning blonde. "What's going on Roxas?"

Here it was. The question.

Shrugging like it was no big deal, Roxas entered the room and sat down in a chair that was located in front of a large, thick, black swirling mess of nothingness. Axel sat across from him.

"I'm going on a mission." Number Thirteen announced, all businessman-like.

"By yourself?" Axel asked in amazement.

"Don't sound so shocked Axel. Its not like I can't take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I had uh…never mind."

At this the younger nobody raised a slender blonde brow. "You what?"

The older nobody squirmed in his chair, avoiding the other's gaze. "A couple days ago I had asked One something and he said-"

"What did you ask him?"

"…None of your business."

Roxas smirked. "Tell me what you asked him, Axel."

"No."

The smirk grew into a grin as Roxas reached across to Axel and stroked his cheek while purring his name. "**_Axel_**, what did you ask him?"

"I-I-I-I-" Axel stuttered, face taking on the same color as his hair. "I asked him to- when you had another- mission I wanted- me and you together- go- you- with- uh!"

"You asked him if you could go on my next mission with me?"

Axel gulped and nodded, making Roxas laugh. "Thank you, my friend." He looked down shyly, batting his eyelashes cutely. The older boy grinned nervously, scooting to the edge of his seat and grasping Roxas' lingering gloved hand in his own. "Any time, Kiddo. Now- tell me where you're goin'."

"I was…" Roxas began, his hand slipping out of Axel's and retreating to his side as he stood up from the chair. He walked over to the front of the portal and held his right hand out before it, watching it with sad eyes as it swirled and twirled in the opposite direction than it had before. The blackness of it was fading into a dark blue and tiny, tiny, tiny slivers of white light shone through the dark portal. "One, he-" His throat closed in on itself, making his confession harder than it should have been. If he were the normal Roxas, he would've told Axel to fuck off and that it was none of his business and would be gone by now. But for some reason, he couldn't be himself. It was impossible at the moment. He felt he owed his friend an explanation as to why he'd never see him again and- if he did happen to see him- why they'd be on opposite sides of the battle field. He also felt he shouldn't tell Axel. There was always the possibility of the older nobody trying to stop him.

What was a nobody to do?

"Roxas?" Axel's voice reached his ears, pulling him out of his debate with himself. The redhead was standing behind him now, with both of his strong, slender arms wrapped around the shorter male's shoulders. "Roxas, c'mon, talk to me."

Roxas bowed his head, willing himself not to shed a single tear. Things were hard enough without Axel around! Him being here was making Roxas think too hard on whether he should really go. Its not like he had a choice in the matter but he could at least try to talk things out with Leader. Who knows, he might be able to convince him that he's not a runt (in Roxas' opinion, Larxene was the runt of the family) and that he's the greatest of the great. The best of the best. The number one nobody that'll be remembered for all of time by somebody. He could…

But he didn't.

Instead, he turned in Axel's arms and hid his face in the other boy's cloak, strangling the sobs escaping him with the dark fabric. Axel stared down at the crying Roxas in his arms and hugged him tight. He had never seen Roxas show any emotions before. Sure, there was rage, pain, hatred, contempt, viciousness, cocky, cruel, thoughtful, and the very rare: love, but never before had he shown sadness. Not like this anyway. Whatever was going on was hurting his friend and that, in turn, hurt Axel. "Roxas? Please tell me what's wrong. Please."

"I don't want to go!" He whimpered, nuzzling his face deeper into Axel's cloak.

"Its just a mission, Roxas. You'll be back in no time."

"That's the thing!" Tear filled steel eyes gazed pitifully up into emerald ones. Thin lines of invisible water streaked down creamy, caramel-tan cheeks. Sniffles sounded and violent shaking racked the petite body Axel held in his arms. If Axel had a heart, it would have broken into two. "He said- I- no return-! Oh Axel!" More tears and more sobs tore themselves out of the blonde as he shook his head violently. His chest was tightening, his throat was being slashed raw on the inside, and his legs were buckling. This was worse than anything either of them had experienced before in their existence.

Axel shushed him, sliding his hands down to rest more comfortably on the boy's hips. He buried his face in the spiky locks of hair jutting out of Roxas' head, inhaling the scent of his closest friend. Before he could stop himself, Axel was placing small, chaste kisses upon the sniffling nobody's head, then on his temple, and further down onto his brow. He worked his way down further and further until he reached trembling, thin pink lips in which he pecked with is own as quiet, pathetic whimpers passed the very lips he wanted to bruise with harsh, loving kisses.

"Axel…" Roxas sniffed, tilting his face up towards Axel's. His breath caught in his throat as Axel placed more kisses upon his parted lips. Roxas caught Axel's lips between his own, setting the pace to one that was slow but passionate. They continued like this for about a minute straight before Roxas stopped himself, pushing away from Axel. He shook his head and forced a smile. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Axel, no." Roxas sighed, moving away from the other nobody completely. He turned back to the portal and began walking through it when Axel spoke again.

"You can't tell me what to do, Roxas. I'm going and that's-"

"Please. Just stay." He whispered.

Axel didn't listen. He charged forward and grabbed hold of Roxas' hood, pulling the littler boy back out of the portal. Said portal moaned and groaned at the loss. Roxas spun around and dazed Axel for a moment with a stunning smile: completely kissable pink lips parted to show off the perfect, white teeth he normally kept hidden. A little bit of saliva coated his teeth, giving it a sort of glossy appearance. If Axel held some type of fetish for teeth, he was sure these ones would be having him orgasming for a whole week.

"I want you to stay."

"Why?"

Roxas tiptoed, placing a hand on one of Axel's tear-marked cheeks and kissing the other. He smiled. "So you can remind them."

"Remind them of what?"

Roxas' eyes traced Axel's face, body, clothing- everything about him- and embedded it into his mind before he began walking backwards, stepping through the portal. His smile grew into a genuine grin and his eyes shone with happiness and regret.

"Of a nobody."

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Yes. That's it. 4 pages. Not my best work but hey, writing is writing, right? Please excuse any typos, confusion, or anything else that might have displeased you. Thank you and goodnight, people!


End file.
